El destino quiere que estemos juntas
by A.J. Jasso
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si Anna perdiera permanentemente a Elsa? Quiza el destino se las arreglaria para volver a juntarlas,pero no de la misma manera. -Elsanna- -Inspirado en la bella Georgina Haig-
1. Chapter 1

LOS PERSONAJES DE FROZEN Y SU HISTORIA SON PROPIEDAD DE DISNEY, IGUAL LA HISTORIA DE FRINGE Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN

* * *

 **N/A** :Antes que nada,perdón si los haré sufrir...otra cosa: Este será un crossover de Frozen/Fringe pero sucede en el mundo Frozen,con un leve toque de Fringe,todo lo relacionado con esto lo explicaré si no han visto la serie y seguiré actualizando la de "la heroina de la princesa" :3

* * *

 **CAPITULO 1**

Hoy era un día muy triste para la Reina Anna de Arendelle,hace un año había perdido a su hermana mayor,la Reina Elsa,a causa del Principe no se perdonaba que por culpa de su ingenuidad su hermana habia ella no hubiera creído en Hans,no le hubiera anunciado su compromiso a Elsa,y haciendo que esta mostrara su poderes y huyera ocasionando que Anna la persiguera y al final congelará su corazón,cosa de lo que Hans se aprovecho, acusando a Elsa de traición y asesinadola en medio de una había visto como Hans levanto su espada y no pudo hacer nada, cuando llego a Elsa,está había sido lastimada gravemente pero,incluso asi,está había sonreido al ver a Anna a salvo.

-Lo siento,Anna,si quería hacer un muñeco,lo siento...te quiero...-fueron sus últimas palabras mientras hacia su último acto de magia haciendo una nube de nieve permanente para Olaf.

Esas palabras aún le dolia a Anna, y la hacían llorar, pero le habian salvado la vida, porque con esas palabras Elsa le habia dado su acto de amor de verdad desmostrando todo el amor que le tenia desde siempre haciendo que Anna se descongelara.

-Reina Anna,llegamos a la ceremonia de aniversario luctuoso de su hermana-le aviso el sirviente sacandola de su pensamientos.

-Oh,esta bien-dijo limpiandose las lagrimas y bajando del carruaje en el que iba para dirigirse al lugar de la ceremonia,la tumba de Elsa, que se encontraba en medio de las de sus padres.

Conforme fue transcurriendo ceremonia todo se fue volviendo muy doloroso para Anna, ya no tenia a nadie,solo a su amigo Kristoff(con Sven) y a Olaf,si no fuera por estos y el recuerdo de Elsa, se hubiera dado por vencida desde hace mucho tiempo.

-¿Anna,necesitas un abrazo?-le dijo el pequeño muñeco de nieve,al cual Anna no le pudo decir que no,asi que lo abrazo fuertemente,él era su unica y ultima conexion con Elsa.

Sin poder contener las lagrimas,Anna continuo abrazando a Olaf hasta que se termino la ceremonia,de la cual todos se empezaron a ir poco a poco, acercandose a Anna dandole condolencias y palabras de aliento.

-Anna,¿quieres que te acompañe al castillo?-le pregunto Kristoff cuando todos se habian ido

-No,quiero quedarme mas tiempo...-dijo Anna en un tono que claramente que queria estar a solas.

-Esta bien,me adelantare...pero recuerda que no estas sola y que Elsa no le gustaria verte asi,ella no queria que sufrieras-le dijo antes de irse,llevandose a Olaf con el.

Ya sin nadie mas,Anna se acerco a la tumba de Elsa derrumbandose emfrente de ella,empezando a llorar mas.

-Elsa,perdoname...yo...yo no queria que todo esto pasara...nunca vi que lo unico que hiciste toda tu vida fue protegerme,fue mi culpa,lo unico que desearia es que estuvieras a mi lado,me haces mucha falta hermana-dijo Anna con una mano en la tumba de Elsa y entre lagrimas para desahogarse de todo su dolor-

Anna no supo cuanto había estado asi,pero algo llamo su atencion, fue el ruido de una explosión cerca,asi que se dirigio a investigar, y lo que vio fue demasiado:¡habia un edificio! Y no como cualquiera que hubiera visto,tenia una construccion extraña,asi que decidio primero que noto (y asusto) fue varios cadáveres de hombres muy extraños,no tenian ningun vello o cabello en el rostro y tenian extraños ropajes (que eran trajes)que Anna nunca habia caminado esperando ya no ver mas cadáveres hasta que llego al medio del edifico y algo le llamo la atención,era la figura de una chica que estaba sentada y aunque parecia que tenia una herida grave en el pecho,estaba viva pero no dudo en acercarse a ayudarla,pero al verla mas de cerca se le fue el aliento y su corazon empezo a matiriarle fuertemente,llevaba extrañas ropas pero no habia duda,...¡ERA ELSA!

No lo podia creer asi que corrió hasta ella y al verla se quedo en shock,si, era Elsa,no habia ninguna duda.

"¿Que demonios esta pasando?"pensó Anna pero eso no le importaba en ése momento,lo importante era curar a Elsa urgentemente.

-Tranquila,Elsa,te pondras bien,lo prometo-le dijo Anna cargandola,gracias a Arendelle Elsa no pesaba y Anna aunque no lo pareciera era muy fuerte.

Anna la saco asi de ese edificio para llevarla directo a su caballo (que habia pedido que dejaran para regresar castillo sola) y subiendose con ella con mucho cuidado de no lastimarla.

-Ughhh-exclamo Elsa en medio su inconsciencia a causa del dolor de la herida que tenia.

-Tranquila,no te preocupes,estoy contigo Elsa...te pondrás bien-le dijo Anna esperando que milagrosamente la oyera

Sin mas tiempo que perder, empezó a cabalgar rumbo a las unicas personas que conocía capaz de salvar a Elsa: los trolls. Ellos extrañamente la estaban esperando,era como si supiera que ella iba ir y ni siquiera se inmutaron cuando vieron a Elsa.

-Rápido, Anna ,traela,esta muy débil y nunca habia visto una herida así-le dijo El gran Pabbie cuando llego.

Anna ,sin decir nada,llevo a Elsa enfrente de él.

-¿Se pondrá bien?- pregunto Anna muy preocupada mientras El gran Pabbie empezaba a curar a Elsa con varios cristales mágicos.

-Si,pero tomara tiempo-le dijo serenamente-despues de esto,dormirá varios dias pero se pondra bien,no te preocupes.

-¿Y tiene idea de como es que Elsa esta bien?-le pregunto Anna aun confundida por esto.

-No del todo...solo Elsa te lo podrá decir cuando despierte-dijo el Gran Pabbie terminado de curarla-puedes llevarla al castillo, solo necesitará descansar mucho.

-Muchas gracias, Pabbie-le dijo Anna cargando nuevamente a Elsa.

No tardaron mucho en llegar al en Arendelle(en especial Anna) creia lo que habia pasado,su antigua reina habia revivido y todos estaban muy felices,pero tenian muchas dudas de como lo había hecho,quiza su anterior reina si era una hechicera después de todo.

Ese dia Anna no se separo de Elsa para nada, habia hecho que llevarán a Elsa a su propia habitación para cuidarla mientras dormía, exigiendo que nadie la molestara mientras cuidaba a su hermana, ni siquiera le preocupo pensar en todo los deberes reales que tenia.

-Bienvenida a casa Elsa,despierta pronto...-le decia Anna mientras le tomaba la mano, esperando alguna respuesta de Elsa.

 **Continuara...**


	2. Chapter 2

LA HISTORIA DE FROZEN Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN A MI,PERTENECEN A DISNEY.  
IGUAL LA HISTORIA Y PERSONAJES DE FRINGE NO ME PERTENECEN.

* * *

CAPITULO 2

Había pasado una semana y Elsa no despertaba,y en ese tiempo Anna no se había separado de ella,a veces le tomaba la mano y le empezaba a hablar esperanzada a que pudiera oírla,y ese día no era la excepción.

-Elsa, hermanita, ya despierta, ¿sabes? tengo muchas cosas que contarte...-le dijo mientras le tomaba la mano.

Anna empezó a contarle los acontecimientos del día,por ejemplo, le dijo que Olaf había sido atrapado robando chocolate para llevárselo a Elsa, pero que ni así despertaba y eso le preocupaba mucho a Anna,ya no sabía que hacer.

-Por favor Elsa,despierta...-le dijo Anna con un tono suplicante y con la sensación de lágrimas amenazando por salir,y en ese momento se le ocurrió algo- Elsa...¿Y sí hacemos un muñeco? Pero no hubo respuesta,Elsa seguía dormida sin señales de haber reaccionado a las palabras de Anna,que ya no pudo más y empezó a llorar,no era justo que hubiera perdido a Elsa una vez y que ahora qué había regresado parecía que la perdería de nuevo.

-No,no...no quiero perderte de nuevo-dijo llorando con la vista baja-no es justo,...te necesito,Elsa.

En ese momento sintió que alguien la miraba fijamente,y al levantar la vista se sorprendió...Elsa,Elsa habia despertado, la miraba fijamente con una extraña mezcla de confusión y preocupación.

-¿Elsa?-dijo sin creérselo, sin poder evitar que se le salieran lagrimas de emocion mientras se lanzó a abrazarla-Elsa,gracias a Odin que estas bien,te extrañe mucho.

Sintió como Elsa se tensaba con el abrazó,ni siquiera se lo correspondió,asi que preocupada se separo y vio que los ojos azul casi hielo de Elsa la miraban confusa y con terror.

-Elsa¿Estás bien?-dijo preocupada-Soy yo,Anna,tu hermana.

Elsa la miro más confundida,aún con cierto temor en los ojos.

-Lo siento...yo...yo no se quién eres-le dijo un poco asustada.

Esas palabras fueron un valde de agua fría para Anna,Elsa no la recordaba y no mentía,se notaba en su mirada, en pocas palabras la habia recuperado pero a la vez no,pero eso no importaba, Elsa estaba ahí con ella asi que iba hacer todo lo posible para que la recordará.

-Tranquila Elsa,no te asustes, soy tu hermana,Anna..-le dijo tratando de parecer tranquila-Primero dime,¿Que recuerdas?

Elsa hizo un gesto de concentración y se quedó pensando por varios minutos.

-Nada...no recuerdo nada,solo mi nombre-dijo lentamenta,mirándo a Anna buscando alguna respuesta pues estaba extrañada,y cada vez estaba mas preocupada- y no es Elsa, me llamo Etta,o asi me decían, no lo se...yo...yo no se quién soy.

Anna al ver que Elsa estaba nerviosa y preocupándose le tomo la mano, alegrandose de que no se la rechazará.

-Esta bien, no te preocupes,no estas sola,yo estaré contigo,y juntas haremos que recuerdes quién eres¿si?

Elsa sólo asintió,algo le decía que debía confiar en Anna,que de cierta manera era alguien muy importante para ella,y más al ver como le sonreía Anna,de manera tierna.

-Muy bien, para empezar, ¿Cómo te gustaría que te llamara,Elsa o Etta?-le pregunto Anna,no quería molestar y presionar a Elsa,sabía que solo necesitaba tiempo para que recordara,pero por mientras debia hacer todo mas agradable para ella,empezando por saber como quería que la llamara.

-E..Etta,preferiría Etta,es lo único que recuerdo y no quiero olvidarlo también-contesto tímidamente.

-Esta bien Etta,te entiendo,pero por ahora...¿quieres comer un poco? Dormiste varios dias,asi que debes estar hambrienta.

Etta no pudo evitar sonreir un poco por la preocupación de Anna,le hacia sentir bien que alguien se preocupara así por ella,mientras que Anna al verla sonreír no pudo evitar sonreirle felizmente,ahora estaba mas segura que nunca de que si iba a recuperar a su hermana.

-Si,por favor.

Anna hizo que llevarán un buen plato de comida a su habitación para Etta,porque aunque está ya había despertado y estaba bien no quería que se esforzará demás.

-¿Anna puedes contarme más de aquí?- preguntó Elsa mientras comía con mucho entusiasmo,en verdad tenia hambre.

-Si,Estamos en el Reino Arendelle,del cual por cierto soy reina,como ya habrás notado-le explicó Anna con cierta emoción-Y si quieres mañana podemos salir a dar un paseo para que lo conozcas,es un reino muy hermoso y quizás así recuerdes algo.

-Esta bien, pero si tu eres Reina y dices que soy tu hermana ,¿eso quiere decir que yo soy un princesa?

-Ehhh...-Anna se había quedado sin habla,como le iba a decir a Etta que técnicamente ella es la que debía ser reina,seria mucho para ella en ese momento asi que decidio guardar eso por el momento-Si,eres princesa de Arendelle,pero ahorita no te preocupes por eso,solo concéntrate en recuperarte¿si?

-Si,gracias por todo Anna-dijo Etta sinceramente-no recuerdo nada,pero siento que puedo confiar en ti.

-No hay de qué, Etta y te aseguro que puedes confiar en mí.

Despues de ese quedaron hablando hasta tade de varias cosas,como de que tipo de vestido se usaban en Arendelle,comida,y muchas cosas más,cosas que eran para darle una idea a Etta y haber si recordaba algo,de hecho está recordó su gusto hacia el chocolate,aunque no sabia porque recordaba eso en especifico.

-Bueno es hora de dormir,quédate aqui,yo estare en la habitación de enfrente por si me necesitas¿esta bien?

Etta se mordio el labio nerviosa,no quería quedarse solo,pero tampoco quería causarle mas molestias a Anna,y está al no recibir otra respuesta empezó a caminar hacia la puerta pero cuando la iba abrir algo la detuvo,fue la presion de la mano de Etta sobre la suya, está se habia levantado y ahora estaba enfrente de Anna con la mirada hacia abajo tomándole la mano como para que no se fuera.

-¿Que pasa Etta?

-Yo...yo... yo no quiero dormir sola,tengo miedo-contestó Etta totalmente roja y avergonzada.

-Oh-se sorprendió Anna,nunca a había visto o imaginado así a Elsa,o mejor dicho Etta,y esto no hizo mas que otra cosa que derretir su corazón-Esta bien,no temas,se que debe ser difícil para ti, asi que me quedaré contigo

Al oir eso Etta levanto la vista hacia Anna deslumbrandola con una gran sonrisa y un "gracias".  
Despues de esto Anna pidió ropas de dormir para Elsa,que llevaba un especie de bata en vez de los ropajes sucios y llenos de sangre con la que Anna la habia encontrado.

-Disculpa,pero tuve que cambiarte y de cierta manera bañarte mientras estabas dormida-le dijo Anna al ver que Etta veía confusa su ropa y se cambiaba para dormir en el vestidor de la habitación,pues algo le decía que esa no era su ropa.

-Oh,no hay problema,al contrario te lo agradezco-le contestó cuando hubo terminado de cambiarse.

Anna no pudo evitar notar que esto era lo mas cercano que habia estado a su hermana, y esa simple idea la ponía muy feliz, no iba a permitir que la alejarán de ella nuevamente.

-¿Pasa algo, Anna?-pregunto Etta al ver a Anna pérdida en sus pensamientos.

-No,nada...solo es que ya tengo sueño.

Sin más,se fueron a la cama donde Anna abrazo a Etta para que pudiera dormir mas tranquila,y en efecto,despues de poco tiempo Etta cayó rendida por todo las cosas de ese día,Anna al verla así no pudo evitar darle un beso en la frente,su hermana estaba con ella nuevamente,y con este pensamiento también se quedó profundamente dormida sin pesadillas,solo sueños que la hicieron sonreír entre sueños.

 **CONTINUARA**...


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes e historia de Frozen no me pertenecen.**

 **N/A:** Gracias por su follow,fav. y review prometo actualizar mas pronto.

* * *

CAPITULO 3

Al dia siguiente Anna se levantó muy temprano, había decidido que iría hablar con los trolls,ellos debían saber que ocurría con Etta,asi que la dejo dormida y se dirigió a donde se encontraban los Trolls, otra vez se le hizo extraño que parecía que ya la estuvieran esperando.

-¿Sucede algo malo con Elsa,Anna?

-Si,Ella no recuerda quien es-le dijo explicando como había estado Elsa el dia anterior y que ahora era Etta.

-Después de quedarse un tiempo pensando el Gran Pabbie solo respondió-No te preocupes,por como llegó se nota que vivió algo muy fuerte y quizás su propia mente lo este bloqueando algo,pero no vienes aquí por eso¿verdad?

-No...la verdad también quiero saber de la magia de Elsa,no ah dado señales de está, y quiero que me digas:¿Elsa pudo haber perdido su magia?

-No estoy seguro Anna,hay que esperar,quizas es solo cuestión de tiempo para que se acuerde y regrese su magia.

Anna asintió, las palabra de el Gran Pabbie la habían dejado más confundida que nunca.

-Anna,Ella te necesita ahora mismo-le dijo el Gran Pabbie en un tono preocupado y un poco urgente.

-¿Qué?-dijo Anna pero no pregunto más, salió inmediatamente hacia el castillo

Cuando llegó al castillo Gerda la recibió con la mirada llena de preocupación y temor.

-Reina Anna, que bueno que llegó,La Reina Elsa,digo Etta, esta muy asustada y su magia se salió fuera de control

-¿Su magia?...Ay no -dijo Anna empezanso a correr a la habitación donde estaba Elsa-

Tomó un poco de aire sorprendida al ver la puerta de la habitación, se veía totalmente congelada,pero no le dio importancia,ante todo tenía que ayudar a Elsa.

-Etta,soy yo...Anna,abreme por favor-le dijo tocando su puerta sin recibir respuesta,solo se oía sollozos de alguien llorando-por favor Etta,yo te puedo ayudar.

-No,Anna...no se qué me pasa,tengo miedo.

-Lo sé, lo se,pero confía en mi Etta,yo siempre estaré contigo-le dijo esperando no sonar tan desesperada como estaba.

En ese momento se oyó un "clic" y la puerta se abrió,dejando ver a una Elsa con ojos llorosos y llenos de temor, Anna casi podría jurar que estaba temblando de tanto miedo.

-¿Anna,que me pasa?-le dijo mostrando sus manos-Me desperté y al no encontrarte me asuste mucho, y empezó a salir hielo de mis manos.

-Tranquila, eso es normal para ti,tu puedes hacer eso pero necesitas estar tranquila para controlar el hielo.

-¿Qué?...Anna,esto NO es normal-contestó Etta totalmente aterrada y enfatizando el no.

-Etta basta...confía en mi, tranquilizate y asi podré explicarte todo¿si?-le dijo firmemente Anna con una expresión muy sería,haciendo que Etta se sorprendiera mucho.

Etta miro a Anna unos segundos,buscando una señal de mentira pero no la encontró, asi que asintió y respiro profundamente.

-Está bien...-se tranquilizo un poco-Ahora explícame todo,por favor.

Anna también asintió y le empezó a contar todo a Etta,desde como Etta había nacido con poderes mágicos que le permitían controlar el hielo y la nieve,hasta como las habian separado cuando accidentalmente Etta golpeó a Anna con sus poderes, haciendo que Etta la ignorara por muchos años,hasta que fue el dia de la coronación donde todo se salió de control, pues ése día Etta huyó del Reino cuando descubrieron sus poderes y eso habia provocado que Anna la siguiera y casi muriera cuando Etta congeló su corazón por accidente,pero eso no era lo más malo de la historia,si no fue que todo eso hizo que la misma Etta muriera,y aún no se explicaban como es que estaba ahí.

-¿Yo hice todo eso?-dijo Etta con dolor en si voz al imaginarse todo lo que habían vivido a causa de sus poderes.

\- No fue tu culpa,fue un accidente, tu nunca has querido hacerme daño, lo sé...

-¿Como lo sabes?...Anna,no recuerdo nada,no se quién soy o como era, ¿y si lo hice a propósito?

-Espera aquí-dijo Anna y salió de la habitación para regresar poco despues con un libro en manos,el cual entregó a Etta-Por esto lo sé,lp encontré poco después de tu muerte, y por esto se que siempre quisiste protegerme.

Etta observo el libro,era azul celeste y en la portada había un hermoso copo de nieve dibujado,al abrirlo se dio cuenta que era un diaro,era su diario,y lo mas sorprendente es que vagamente lo reconocía.

-¿Mi diario?...-dijo con voz quebrada

-Anna asintió contenta al ver que Etta parecía reconocer el diario-Si,y creo que es mejor me vaya y lo leas sola.

-No,no quiero leerlo sola Anna-le dijo tomando su mano-tengo miedo de lo que está escrito aquí.

-Esta bien, me quedaré contigo mientras lees.

Etta empezó a leer su diario, en las páginas de esté se hallaba escrito todo el miedo que habia sentido,incluso podia volver sentirlo conforme leía más ,y tambien estaba todo lo que había sufrido por la separación con Anna,en cada palabra se notaba que la había extrañado mucho,incluso habia escrito cosas especiales para ella en su cumpleaños (aunque tristemente nunca se las dio),pero tambien mencionaba recuerdos muy bonitos de cuando eran mas niñas y todavía no las separaban.

Etta no pudo reprimir las lagrimas ante todas las cosas que iba leyendo,era mucho dolor y nostalgia,ella quería recordar todo eso y pedirle perdón a Anna por todo el daño que le causó.

-Anna...yo...-empezó a decir Etta pero Anna la interrumpió abrazandola.

-No te preocupes, esto ya no importa Etta-dijo Anna refiriéndose al diario-,lo que importa es que estás aqui conmigo de nuevo, y podemos volver a empezar.

Etta asintió y también abrazó a Anna,era la primera vez que ambas se sentían felices y seguras después de mucho tiempo.

-Te quiero Etta...

Con eso el corazón de Etta se derritió, y ahora mas que nunca sabía porque la pelirroja era importante para ella, y la razón de qué aun sin recordar nada habia confiado en ella desde el principio.

-Y yo a ti Anna,lo sé...eso si lo recuerdo.

 **Continuará..**.


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes y la historia de Frozen no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Disney.

N/A:En serio muchas gracias por sus reviews, follows, favoritos, significa mucho para mi.

* * *

Capítulo 4

Los días siguientes fueron muy divertidos para Elsa porque Anna no se separó para nada de Elsa,enseñandole,o mejor dicho, recordandole

ciertas cosas de Arendelle.

El dia que le presentó oficialmente a su amigo Kristoff,Elsa no se pudo aguantar a decirle que olía extraño,mientras que Olaf la pedía abrazos y está se los daba con sumo gusto,como si un muñeco de nieve fuera lo mas normal del mundo.

-¿Etta no te asusta Olaf?-le pregunto Anna sorprendida,diciéndole Etta ya como un sobrenombre de cariño que como otra cosa.

-No,¿porque me lo daría? -le contesto desconcertada abrazando al muñeco.

-No por nada, solo pensaba,que quiza estabas recordando algo

Elsa puso mueca pensativa.

-Creo que si, algo,no se...todo es muy borroso,recuerdo algo que tiene que ver con un castillo de hielo

Anna sonrió y le explico que ella había hecho un castillo de hielo,que si querian podían ir,incluso ya podían tratar a "Malvavisco" de manera cortes.

-¿En serio,podemos ir?

-Claro, cuando quieras...

-¿Podemos ir ahora?

Anna ssonrió por la manera que Elsa había dicho esa frase, habia sido como una niña pequeña y adorable

-Por supuesto.

Sin tiempo que perder Anna y Kristoff se encargaron de arreglar todo para el viaje a la montaña del norte, Elsa veia todos los preparativos sumamente curiosa.

-¿Ya esta todo listo?-preguntó Elsa.

-No, todavía no, Etta

-¿Ya?

-Desde los 5 segundos que pasaron, no Elsa-le dijo Kristoff burlándose un poco.

-Es que tu eres muy lento-le dijo Elsa con el mismo tono de burla.

Anna puso los ojos en blanco, con esos dos iba a ser un viaje largo, asi que se apresuró para que todp estuviera listo y cuando lo estuvo, Elsa fue la primera en subir.

-Ahora si ,vamonos-le dijo Anna

Durante el viaje Elsa volteaba para todos lados, como si no quisiera perderse de nada del paisaje,y cuando por fin vio su palacio de hielo, su cara de asombro no tuvo precio para Anna.

-¿Yo hice eso?-pregunto mirándose las manos.

-Si, tu sola...

Elsa entró al castillo viéndolo completamente, hasta que llego a una especie de salón que se veia destruido, incluso en medio había un candelabro roto.

-¿Que paso aquí?

Anna suspiro y le explico lo que había pasado, según las palabras de los guardias de Arendelle que habian visto todo.

-Pero no fue tu culpa...-término Anna.

-Anna, siempre repites lo mismo, estoy empezando a creer que no es cierto.

-Pero Elsa, es cierto...¡Tu no tuviste la culpa de nada!-le dijo Anna seriamente-de nada.

-¡Claro que si!¡Todo fue mi culpa!-dijo y como para remarcar lo dicho un poco de hielo salió de sus manos.

Al ver esto, los tres amigos se quedaron en un silencio incómodo que nadie se atrevía a romper, Elsa fue la que rompió ese silencio.

-Es mejor que nos vayamos

Nadie dijo nada hasta que llegaron al castillo.

Anna no podía evitar pensar que tenia que arreglar las cosas con Etta, este tiempo que la había conocido bien , despues de muchos años de separación, la había llegado apreciar mucho y se habia convertido en la persona mas importante para ella en el mundo y no soportaba verla así.

Y más se le oprimió cuando Elsa bajo y se dirigió al castillo sin decir nada.

-Etta...-dijo y algo dentro de ella actuó antes que pensará,porque corrio alcanzamdola y abrazandola por detrás

-Anna...yo...

-Anna se separo e hizo que se volteara para que la mirara ddirectamente-Elsa, entiendo que ahorita necesitas tu espacio para asimilar todo, y te lo daré, solo recuerda que no estas sola.

Dicho esto se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la frente que derritió el corazón de Elsa, haciendo que se creará algo que nunca había sentido en el y que no sabia que era.

Continuará...


End file.
